


A Surprise in the pool

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nearly Getting Caught, Public Sex, Sam being a naughty horny bastard haha, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: This fic was originally for a smut based challenge I took part in a couple of years ago. I had to choose a prompt so I went for swimming pool.





	A Surprise in the pool

“Come on, Sam we haven’t had a day to ourselves in ages and you promised we could go.” You gave Sam a pout as you walked back to your bedroom with a sulk.

All you wanted was Sam to take you to the local swimming pool as you couldn’t remember the last time you went to one and you wanted a bit of fun for once.

You sat on the bed and crossed your arms before Sam walked in with a guilty look on his face. “Ok, Y/N…” He put his arms up in defeat “we can go to the swimming pool and if there are any cases I’m sure Dean can handle it”

You grinned as you stood up and gave him a quick kiss “I knew you would come around, Sam.” You grabbed one of your bikinis and decided to put it on underneath your clothes since it was much easier that way.

Once you started to get unchanged to put your bikini on, you felt Sam hold your hips from behind and started to kiss your neck which made your heart jump and sent heat down to your core.

“Fuck…Sam not while I’m getting undressed please” You somehow managed to say as you felt a wetness pooling in your underwear.

You heard Sam chuckle as he pulled away causing you to let out an involuntary moan at the loss of him kissing your neck “Suit yourself, Y/N” He went to sort out some swimming trunks as you tried to pull yourself together and finish getting your bikini on.

After a few minutes, you was ready and in Baby on the way to the swimming pool. You still felt slightly dizzy and a bit horny after what happened in the bedroom but you could control it, that was until Sam put his hand on your thigh and started to move it further up getting close to your aching core.

Your breath quickened as you looked at him and saw he had a smug look on his face ‘He is doing this on a purpose’ you thought and you was about to do the same until you realised you had arrived at the swimming pool.

Sam quickly took his hand off your thigh and parked “Come on then, Y/N let’s go in.” He grinned as he got out of the car and you followed him.

After you both had put your clothes into the lockers you walked to the pool and you saw that there was a couple of people but not that many.

“Now this is perfect.” You heard Sam whisper to himself as he grabbed your hand and pulled you to a quiet spot right in the corner where not a lot of people could see which made you a bit nervous.

He quickly got in and held out his hand to help you in “Thanks, Sam” You flashed him a smile as you grabbed his hand and got into the pool which was surprisingly warm.

You and Sam swam around for a bit enjoying what free time you two had before you sat down in the corner of the pool since there was a seat and leant your head back.

After what felt like forever you felt someone run their fingers down your body and you quickly opened your eyes and saw it was Sam but he had a familiar look on his face.

“I want you, Y/N and I want you right here and right now.” He started to bite your neck while trailing his finger down to your already throbbing core causing you to whimper quietly.

“Sam, not here people can see…” Before you could finish your sentence it was cut off by Sam kissing you with a passion which made you pull back to take a breath.

Sam smirked “So what if people can see us, Y/N I thought you liked that kind of thing” He moaned in your ear and started to nibble the back of it.

“Fuck…oh god, Sam” You felt his fingers get to your core and he slowly pushed one inside and started to finger you hard and fast while he whispered everything he was going to do to you.

Your back arched into his touch and all you could do was bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning out and letting everyone know what was happening.

After a couple of minutes of this, you felt your orgasm approach and Sam knew this so he added a second finger and went up to your ear “Cum for me, sweetheart as I know you want to.”

Suddenly, he hit your g-spot causing you to claw into his back which you knew was going to make marks and your orgasm hit you like a steam train. Before, you knew it your core tightened around his fingers and you came hard enough that you lent your head back and saw stars.

“Fuck….Fuck….oh god, Sam please.” You begged as he continued to finger you but he knew you wanted something else inside of you not just his fingers.

“Come on, Y/N I need to hear you say it.” Sam whimpered in your ear as he nibbled the back of your ear again.

“I….I…I need you inside of me so much, Sam” You somehow managed to get say in between the quiet moans and whimpers.

Before you knew it, Sam picked you up so he could sit down and he quickly lowered his swimming trunks and your bikini pants and slowly lowered you onto his cock which you always called a monster cock as fuck it was big.

As soon as you felt the tip enter you, you bit your lip so hard to stop moaning out you felt blood “Oh God….Sam….” You pushed down your hips against the water so you was fully seated on Sam’s cock which caused Sam to kiss you deeply to stop himself from moaning out as well.

“God…you are absolutely amazing like this, Y/N.” He growled into the kiss as he started to move his hips fucking you hard and fast hitting your g spot everytime.

You knew you wouldn’t last much longer like this and you felt your orgasm approach again. You knew Sam was close as well due to the fact his thrusts started to get erratic and you felt his cock swell up inside of you.

“Do you want me to fill you up, Y/N like the good little girl that you are.” He groaned as he started to fuck you even faster.

You tilt your head back and whimpered a bit too loud “Please, Sam…I need you to fill me up” It took all of your strength not to start to move your arms which would make a noise.

Once you said that, Sam bit your neck hard as you felt his warm cum fill you up fast “Cum for me, Y/N please” He moved his hand to rub your clit making your orgasm approach faster but as soon as you get to the edge, you see a swimmer come around the corner.

“Sam, stop now!” You whisper as you move his hand away from you.

The swimmer jumps as soon as she sees you and Sam “Oh sorry, dear I didn’t know anyone was here as it is the quietest place in the pool and everyone can’t see it”

Sam wrapped his arms around you and moved his hips up causing you to whimper slightly.

The woman looks at you and tilts her head “Everything alright, dear”

You open your mouth to answer but Sam beats you to it “Yeah she is alright, Ma’am just hit her foot on the side of the pool that’s all.” He moved his hips again causing you to bite your lip and nod your head.

The woman smiles, “Okay then I’ll leave you two to your swimming.” You breathed a sigh of relief thanking whoever that she didn’t come closer or she would have seen what was going on.

As soon as the woman fully disappeared, Sam lifted you off his cock which did cause you to moan quietly at the loss then he went back to rubbing your clit making you go to the edge again “Now that was a close one, wasn’t it” He chuckled as he gently kissed your neck.

“Sam…she….she could have caught us, you know?” You looked at him while tilting your head back to give him more access to your neck.

He smirked as he rubbed your clit as fast as he could and before you knew what was happening, you felt your pussy tighten as you came again “Oh god, Sam…” you panted quietly as you lent your head back to rest on his shoulder.

“Now that was absolutely amazing, Y/N and did I ever tell you how hot you look when you cum” He breathed out while chuckling.

You just had to laugh while you managed to get off his lap and look at him “Thanks, Sam and well I think we better get out of here”

Sam nodded his head as he grabbed your hand and you both went to the changing rooms still feeling a bit blissed out from the most amazing sex you had ever had and well one thing was for certain you definitely aren’t going to that swimming pool again.


End file.
